Men Don't Change
by DracosBaby07
Summary: Hermione has it all,fame,glory,money and her man.Unfortunately ‘her man’ isn’t our Slytherin blonde.When Hermione and Draco run into each other in a muggle bar,things start to go,not as Hermione expected!Sequel to‘I Really Did Love You So.’ no songs
1. Big Star

Men Don't Change

**Disclaimer- I don't own the songs or the Harry Potter characters, I don't even own the name of the bar… nothing is mine… the plot is, but that is it!**

**Summary- (O/C) Hermione has it all… fame, glory, money and her man. Unfortunately 'her man' isn't our Slytherin blonde. When Hermione and Draco run into each other in a Muggle bar, things start to go… not as Hermione expected! Sequel to 'I Really Did Love You So.'**

**Thanks to- Amy Dalley (Men Don't Change), Kenny Chesney (Big Star), Brooks and Dunn (It's Getting Better All The Time), Shania Twain (Don't), Neil Diamond (You Don't Bring Me Flowers), Hoobastank (The Reason), Blake Sheldon (Goodbye Time), and John Michael Montgomery (I Swear)… And I might add one or two more!**

**Note- I'm deleting the songs in this story too!

* * *

**

Chaper 1- Big Star

Banana Joe's Bar was Hermione Granger's favorite place to be every Friday night. She is now 25, famous and rich. She carried her singing and love for music out and although she's a big star, every Friday, she travels back to London, England for her night at the bar. She either sings a song of her own or does karaoke… either one she does, she just puts a mini-concert on at the bar.

Hermione's super happy. She has forgotten all about Draco Malfoy, she never lets his name bring her down. She is still friends with Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron Weasley. Yes, Harry and Ginny got married. Ginny and Hermione hung out the week before the wedding and that was when she was discovered when she took the stage…

(Kenny- _Big Star_)

And that was how it all started! Hermione even met a guy… Don Thomas. Don is about 6 foot and has brown eyes and brown hair. Don was the guitarist for her group. They hooked up about a year after Hermione started her singing career.

So that is where she is tonight… at Banana Joe's Bar, hanging out, drinking, singing, and entertaining the people. But tonight was the night she saw _him_… and it changed everything…

* * *

**Well, well, well… I know it is short… and that I left you hanging but HEY you guys wanted the next story… so here it is! Well the beginning that is! Haha! Anyway, I will try (keyword- TRY) to update as soon as I can (I have school and other stuff like that!) and just review and I will update (the usual thing!) and everyone will be happy!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	2. Men Don't Change

Men Don't Change 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the songs and I don't own the characters… just the plot! My life is based on making up stories and screwing up everyone's lives! Muhahahaha (evil laugh, sky darkens, thunder rolls, lighting strikes –DA DA DA-, dramatic effect) you get it!**

**KoolnessKD- yes… I'm a total country fanatic (and oldies and pop and stuff like that-) but I just hear a song on the radio and I'm just like 'hey I could use that song in a story!' (ok I don't say that, but you get what I mean!) but I LOVE country music!**

**So list of random objects… (see other stories to understand what the random objects are) READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 2- Men Don't Change

"Thank you," Hermione said into the microphone and smiled as everyone clapped for her. She set her guitar down and went to the bar counter. A group of girls came up to her, wanting autographs and pictures.

"Thank you," they said and cleared away. And when they did, Hermione saw the last guy she wanted to see.

Of course she can't forget what Draco Malfoy did to her… she never could. How could she?

'_Bastard_,' she thought as she turned away. She can hold a grudge!

"Hey, Hermione," came his voice.

'_Go away_,' she thought, hoping that he would just leave her alone.

"Hermione?" he said again.

She turned to face the same pair of eyes that she knew and once loved.

"Malfoy," she sneered.

"Hey," he smiled. Hermione only continued to glare. "So… uhh… how've you been?" he went on.

"What do you think?" Hermione answered him. "I'm rich, I'm famous… plus you're out of my life so I guess you could say I'm perfect!" (**Ouch!**)

"Mi, look I'm really, really sorry… for everything," he said.

"Well, you really should of thought twice, maybe even three times, on what you were thinking!"

"I don't even know what I was thinking…"

"Ok, guy in need of clue… quit thinking about me 'cause even the fantasy of me isn't interested in you. You wanna know why? Because, men don't change!"

Hermione got up from her bar stool and headed to the stage. She picked up her guitar and went into song…

(Amy- _Men Don't Change_)

'_I messed up… I blew it! How I was able to go eight years without her… I really can't say…_' Draco thought as he set his beer bottle on the counter. '_But why Harry and Ron still talk to me is a mystery on my mind too…_'

* * *

**I know, I know, I know… you all hate me! I bet all of you are planning my death! SORRY SO SHORT! DON'T SPEAR ME! I CHOOSE LIFE! BRYNN, SAVE ME! SARAH, HOLD ME I'M SCARED! Those were just some inside jokes on my friends and me… anyway! You update and I review! Wait! Scratch that; reverse it… I update and YOU review! There we go!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	3. The Reason

Men Don't Change 4

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! Expect the plot! I just screw with the characters and make them fall in love or make them wanna kill… either way I just fuck up their lives! That is my job! Lol!**

**KoolnessKD- I love country music cuz it is the BEST music EVER (and I know ppl wanna differ but I DON'T CARE!) but country music KICKS ASS!**

**So blah, blah, blah… list of random objects and… -fanfare music- DA DA DA DAAAA… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 4- It's Getting Better All The Time

The next day, Ginny and Hermione really had nothing planned so they decided to go to Banana Joe's Bar, just to hang out.

"Hey Mi, Draco said he saw you yesterday," Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I hate him."

"Come on, Hermione, it's been… what? Seven or eight years? You can sure hold a grudge."

She just rolled her eyes again.

"Mi, I'm just passing on the message, but he said that he is so sorry and that what he did was so bad to you, he doesn't want you to forgive him because he thinks you won't even give it to him anyway… just passing on the message."

Hermione just stayed silent.

"Just tell him to leave me alone," she replied.

"Tell who to leave who alone?" a voice came. Hermione turned and saw Don. She greeted him with kiss. "Tell who to leave who alone?" he repeated.

"Nobody important," Hermione told him.

Hermione never told Don about Draco Malfoy or about her being a witch. In fact, Hermione hasn't used a lot of magic since she went into singing. She has been living a Muggle life, and enjoying it.

"Hey Mi," Ginny whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded toward the stage. Hermione turned and saw her blonde ex-boyfriend… with a guitar in his hands… the guitar SHE had given him.

"What the…" Hermione whispered to herself, but stopped when he spoke…

"This song is for a certain someone," he made eye contact with Hermione, "and you know who you are…" and he started to play…

(Brooks and Dunn- _It's Getting Better All The Time_)

For some reason, Hermione felt tears come to her eyes; she tried not to let anyone see it. God, she missed his voice so, so much, but that wouldn't let her stop forgetting what he did.

Walking away from Don and Ginny, she just left the bar. She walked back to her house with some tears coming out of her eyes. Her phone rang… it was Don. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Once she arrived at her house, she went to her bedroom and fell on the bed, sobbing. She wanted everything out of her… all her pain, sadness, happiness… she wanted to forget everything, forget him most of all. His voice, his face… he was in her mind 24/7. Everywhere she looked, even if it had nothing to do with him, she still could find something that makes her think of him. He's in her dreams; she hallucinates seeing him on the streets, in bars, at concerts… just everywhere. Why the hell can't he just leave her alone? WHY!

Her house phone rang and the answering machine got it.

"_Hey, Mi. It's Ginny. What's up?_" she sounded kind of worried. "_You just left without saying anything and you didn't pick up your phone when Don called. Anyway call me back._"

'_This is not happening… not happening!_' she thought.

She still has feelings for Draco.

* * *

**And that concludes chaper 4! Hope everyone is enjoying my story! Starting now… lots of things are going to be Muggle, like phones, TVs, cars (etc…) and the language might be more American then everyone thinks! Just letting you know! So review! And thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	4. It's Getting Better All The Time

Men Don't Change 3

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot! Otherwise I own NOTHING!**

**So, sorry I didn't update in a while, but I got the next chapers written on paper, and they are REALLY short and I am REALLY REALLY sorry that they are so short!**

**Anyway… on to the story!

* * *

**

Chaper 3- The Reason

Right after Hermione was done with the song, Draco went to the stage, picked up the extra guitar lying there and he himself began to sing…

(_The Reason_)

Hermione knew the song was for her… if he wasn't looking at the guitar, he was looking at her.

'_Why the hell can't he just leave me alone_?' she glared at Draco one last time before she walked out of the bar.

* * *

**SUPER, SUPER, SUPER, SUPER (etc…) SUPER sorry that this is so short. I totally spaced this song out. When I heard it on my friend's CD, I realized that I forgot it. I just wanna know if you people don't mind me making really short chapers. I want to know. Do you think I should put two songs in one chaper? Anyway I'm gonna give you the next chaper, too, cuz this one is so short. I really do try to make them longer, but I'm just really trying to get to the point. Please review!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	5. Poison

Men Don't Change 5

**Disclaimer- I own… NOTHING! Expect the plot… I just screw up the characters lives… that is my job! It is the meaning of life… the chickens told me!**

**Note-So I really have nothing to say… oh, the thoughts that are underlined are different from the thoughts that are NOT underlined! It is the type of thing where you have the two voices in your head… or whatever. And I also realized that some wording in the last chaper was messed up… sorry!**

**AsteriskTruly- I think you are the only one who doesn't mind the chapers being so short! And thank you!**

**And that Don and Hermione are going out! But not for long! Lol!**

**So –list of random objects, like violin and taco chair- READ

* * *

**

Chaper 5- Posion

Don came to Hermione's house to see what was going on… Hermione couldn't really face him and she didn't know why.

(**A/N- ok, technically I'm just trying to get to the point of the story and I'm SUPER sorry you don't really get any details on anything… again SORRY!**)

For the next two months, Hermione goes out on her tours and comes back for her Friday nights at Banana Joe's Bar and when she is there she always sees Draco.

'_Maybe you should just quit with the grudge. Why? For crying out loud, it's… MALFOY! Yes, we kind of known that since you were eleven. No, shit! But do we need to recap on what he did? Bloody hell, women! Will you just drop the fucking damn grudge? It's not gonna kill you just to say 'hi' or even smile! Ok, chill!_'

Hermione made her way to the bar counter to the blonde. She took a seat next to him and ordered _Crystal Magic_, her favorite drink. She paid and quietly sipped her drink. Her and Draco made eye contact and she slightly smiled, but didn't really think that he saw it, and he looked away.

'_SAY SOMETHING!_' she thought.

"I'm really sorry," she heard him mutter. "I don't really know what I was thinking. I regret it more everyday I live. Eight years, three months and twenty-one days… and I hate myself more and more," he continued. "You really had the perfect right to forget about me. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I'm happy that you found someone new… someone who is not me." He looked at her, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione felt like she was about to cry.

"You're right," Hermione spoke, "I don't deserve to be treated like that." Draco, sadly, looked back into his drink. "But you were also wrong. I never forgot about you. You were the best thing that had ever happen to me and I could NEVER forget you." He again looked up. She smiled at him.

Hermione never saw that Don was watching her every move.

* * *

'_It's offical… I still have feelings for Draco, and there is not way to stop them._' She smiled to herself. '_But what about Don… you love him… don't you? Of course I do!_' This whole thing is confusing!

She knocked on Don's house door. He answered and his smile faded when he saw Hermione.

"Hey sweetie," she said, kissing him.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated.

"Who was that blonde guy you were talk in to? Were you flirting with him, cause it sure as hell looked like it!" he was on the verge of yelling.

"He was just an old school friend… that's all," she paused. "You saw us?" '_Oh shit!_'

"Yea, I saw you," he said.

"Don, there is nothing going on with us! I don't wanna fight with you," she was on the verge of tears.

"Hermione, there are a lot of jerks out there… and I just don't wanna see you get hurt," he pulled her into a hug, "I just don't wanna see you hurt."

* * *

"Psst! Hermione!"

Hermione turned and at the end of the hallway was Draco, waving to her. She was at one of her concerts that just ended.

"What are you…" she started.

"Shh…" Draco said, "Come here."

Looking around to see if anyone was looking at her, she ran down the hallways with her guitar in her hand.

"What?" she said once she reached him.

"Hi," came his reply.

"That was it? You called me down here to say 'hi'?"

"And that you had a great show!" he smiled. "I have never missed a concert."

"I thought I've seen you at my other concerts."

"Yea, so what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Well, I thinking that… well, maybe we can hang out together…"

"Gee, Draco," she smiled in a teasing voice, "I don't really think I can. I still have a concert in Paris I really have to get to… plus I have an interview with the newspaper, along with a radio talk show I have to do…" Draco's face fell. "But I guess since I'm so booked, we could go out tonight?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend to get to?"

"What he doesn't know isn't gonna kill him."

"So you wanna go now?"

"Just let me change and then meet me by the front entrance in ten minutes," and then she took off to her room. She changed into more comfy clothes, set her guitar in the case and grabbed a pair of sunglasses so that no one would recognize her.

She found Draco's car easily… black and dark green. She hopped in the car and off they drove.

"You sure you're not gonna get in trouble with your producer or something?" Draco said.

"I'm sure," although she thought everyone working with her would be pretty pissed if they found out what she was up to.

"So, where to?" Draco asked.

"Anywhere, just as long as it is fun," Hermione laughed.

"There's a new night club that just opened," Draco suggested. "We could go there… or would you want to go someplace without the public?"

"I don't care, just as long as it will be fun," she repeated. "Don won't take me to places like that, so what do I go to lose?"

Draco pulled into the parking lot. Once they were inside the club, Hermione didn't noticed that she and Draco were walking to the dance floor hand-n-hand. Draco, however, noticed. He smirked to himself.

"What are you smirking at?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing."

Several dances played and Hermione was having the time of her life. Then there was this thing being held on the stage at the front.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a contestant, John Hunters," the guy said into a microphone. Everyone must of known what he was talking about cause everyone was hollering and clapping. "Now, Mr. Hunters, do you see a challenger anywhere?"

John went to the mic.

"Yes, I would like to challenge Hermione Granger!"

Everyone in the club gasped.

"Well, Miss. Granger, where are you?" the guy said. "Come on up here."

"Draco, what the hell am I gonna do?" she whispered to him

"Well, we could make a run for it, or you can do whatever the hell they are talking about," he said.

A spotlight came on Hermione and Draco.

"Miss. Granger?"

Hermione, taking a deep breath, marched up to the stage and looked at everyone below.

"Now what Miss. Granger and Mr. Hunters will do is empty their glass of beer as fast as they can. Winner has to sing any karaoke song while loser…" he paused. "While loser has to dance around the club… naked!"

There was cheering and hollering again.

"So, what will it be, Miss. Granger? Do you accept the challenge?"

Hermione looked at Draco for support. He smirked at the thought of Hermione dancing naked but wiped it off quickly and shrugged at her.

"Accept! Accept! Accept! Accept!" the crowd we chanting.

"I accept!" Hermione said. '_What the fuck am I doing_?' she thought.

"Rules: the first person has to empty their glass the fastest! Here is a bucket if you feel like you are gonna throw up. But if you do, you lose! So contestants ready?" Hermione and John nodded. "Ready, set… GO!"

As John was chugging his beer, Hermione just dumped hers in the bucket. John practically chocked on his beer.

"What the hell! She can't do that!" he shouted.

"Actually… she can," the mic-guy said. "You see, I never said _how_ to empty the glass. So you, Mr. Hunters, look like you are the loser! Any final words to Mr. Hunters, Miss. Granger?"

"Yea…" she stood up, "take it off!"

And again there was more cheering and whooping.

Hermione stood at the mic and sang…

(Alice- _Poison_)

She would steal glances from Draco every now and then.

* * *

After the song, Hermione wanted to go someplace for drinks. Draco took her to this really nice bar called _Dreamy_ _Moon_ and she had about 6 of her favorite drinks, which was the _Crystal Magic_, and it is pretty hard stuff. Draco decided that it was time for her to go back to her house, because she looked really drunk. For some reason, she was talking about chairs and tacos and just laughing out of the blue. Plus she couldn't stand up straight.

He had to carry her inside once they reached her house. Draco laid her on the couch and as just as he was about to walk out, Hermione spoke…

"Draco, I never stopped loving you… not once…"

"Mi, you can't do that to Don," Draco said back and walked out.

Hermione cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Ok… how was that? And it was one of my longer chapers too! Anyway… I'm trying my VERY hardest to get longer chapers and if you don't like them being so short, I'm SO sorry! So review and thank you!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	6. Goodbye Time

Men Don't Change 6

**Disclaimer- I own NADA! ZIP! NOTHING! ZELCH! ZERO! I only own the plot… I now know the meaning of life! The spoon asked me and I asked the chickens and the chickens said that I write stories to mess peoples' lives up and screw with their emotions… that and annoy my friend Kiki! Hehe!**

**Note- ok! So sorry that I didn't update in… awhile! And I think this again will be a short chaper… I really can't say! Anyway again I just would like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are super! Yay!**

**So READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 6- Goodbye Time

Hermione woke the next morning with a pounding in her head, sat up and came face to face with Don and he didn't look too happy.

"H-hey," Hermione said weakly.

"Have fun last night?" he said with a stern voice.

"What are you talking about?" she said, clutching her head with pain with a confused look.

"This!"

He handed her a newspaper… and on the cover was Hermione… dancing with Draco.

'_Oh, shit!_' was the only thought passing through her mind, '_oh shit, oh shit!_'

"You could throw your whole career away if this were to happen!" Don said, loudly.

Hermione stayed silent. What was she thinking? Of course she knew this was gonna happen… the cameras always find you! But her face on the cover… she looked so happy. And she was with Draco… 'MALFOY' Draco… 'PUREBLOOD' Draco… 'cheating boyfriend' Draco… and she was happy? She still does love Draco!

"I don't think that it can work out anymore," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

Hermione sat up and stared at the front door.

"What about us?" Don repeated.

Again Hermione didn't say anything.

'_I love Draco…_' she thought to herself over and over.

"Hermione?"

"I love Draco," she said softly.

"Who the hell is Draco?"

She nodded at the blonde boy on the cover of the newspaper, and then stared back at the door.

She really never noticed that upset look on his face.

'_HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! I love Draco… is that so hard to say? Uh… yea I think that Don got that message!_'

"You said what?" Don said in a shocked voice.

'_Or not!_'

"I don't think that we can go on like this," she said continuing to whisper.

"Hermione… what are you…" Don started but Hermione cut him off.

"Things are just different now… we just need a change…" Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at Don. What the hell is she thinking? Don's face looked so hurt and so… sad. She has never seen him like this before.

"Don't I matter anymore?" he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can't go on living a lie…"

"So this is goodbye?"

"Don, please… I'm…"

"Goodbye," he said and headed for the door. He shut the door behind him. "Goodbye baby," he whispered to himself and went on his way…

(Blake- _Goodbye Time_)

* * *

**A/N- ok I know you are really mad at me for not updating… and I'm really sorry! I just had a really bad week and the teachers at school are pounding homework on us! AHHHHH! Not cool! And I would have updated last weekend but I was at a friend's house so anyway I will try to update faster and with longer chapers so review and I update… I get the program!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	7. Don't

Men Don't Change 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Nothing whatsoever! But that is ok cuz the plot is mine! And I use my evil plot to screw up the characters lives… and it works!**

**Ggffi- there will be a sequel… and this story isn't even over… it is only beginning!**

**Xxxsarahxxx- sorry I made you cry, but I had to find some way to get Don out of the picture and I thought of this plan to do that by… you know what… just read this chaper! Lol!**

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

Chaper 7- Don't

'_What are you doing_?' Hermione thought. It has been two hours since Don left and Hermione hasn't done anything. '_You love Draco… end of story_!'

Knock, knock, knock. 

Hermione got up from the couch and opened the door. Ginny was at the door holding a cop of the newspaper with Hermione and Draco on the cover and her facial expression was… like Don's.

"I thought you hated him…" Ginny said.

"Uhh… yea well I just figure just to drop the grudge," Hermione explained.

"Yea, I sure did pick that up! But why didn't you tell me?"

"It slipped my mind?" Hermione smiled. "Draco didn't even tell you?"

"Well if he did I would really like to hear it from my best friend too!"

"Well… we are friends again!" Hermione laughed.

"But the look on your face here says '_MORE_ than friends'," Ginny said pointing at the picture. "Just don't show Don this!"

'_Oh, you haven't heard yet…_' Hermione thought.

"Yea…" Hermione replied.

"Something's wrong," Ginny said.

'_What tipped you off?_'

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You know… what's wrong?"

"Umm… Don did see this already…"

"And…"

"Well, he wasn't happy."

"Well, duh!"

"Are you on my side or what?"

"I'm always on your side! What kind of best friend do you think I am!"

"So then you would understand that… I…" '_How to put this_?'

"I would understand what?"

"That I… I broke up with Don…"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny freaked.

"Just listen! That was the reaction I wanted to avoid from you," Hermione said.

"What happened?"

"Just listen!"

"What?"

"Draco just… gave me a really fun time last night and that is something Don won't do with me…"

"Hermione Ann Granger!" Ginny was taken aback.

"Ginny! Not like that!"

Ginny looked relived.

"Ok, so what do you mean?" Ginny asked her.

"Like Draco took me dancing and out for drinks… Don won't take me to do that."

"Ok, then. So what was this contest you did?"

"That was weird! I had to go against this guy and we had to empty our beer glasses before the other person."

"You won, so I read."

"Yea, then I had to sing… while the guy…"

"Danced around the club naked, right?" Ginny finished. "Yea I read that too."

"It's in there?"

"Yep!"

"Does it say anything like 'Our Superstar Hermione Granger Goes Astray With Anonymous Person'?"

"Nope!"

(**A/N- -Freya and Brynn laugh- yea that was just an inside joke… had to put it in!**)

"Ok then…"

"So… that was your reason for dumping Don?" Ginny asked.

"Well… um… yea."

"That and what else?"

"What do you mean 'what else'?"

"That 'well-um-yea' was a 'well-um-yea-and-something-but-I'm-not-gonna-tell-you'," Ginny said.

"There is nothing else," Hermione said, trying to convince herself that there _WAS _nothing else.

"Spill!"

"Nothing!"

"Hermione… you like Draco again… don't you? I mean _REALLY_ like him!"

"Yea, right!" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Mi, I have known you long enough to know what goes through your head! You still really like Draco!"

"Ginny where did you get that idea?"

"It is written on your face!"

'_Busted!_'

"I'm right, am I?" Ginny said smiling.

"Yea," Hermione whispered.

"But I just wanna say that with Draco… yea he still loves you, but, um…" Ginny paused.

"He what?" Hermione could care less about Draco two months ago, but now she wanted to know what Ginny meant by the 'um' part.

"He is always saying that you are way better off without him."

"Ginny… do you see my face here?" Hermione pointed at her face on the newspaper.

Ginny nodded.

"I'm happy! I don't really remember a time when I was like that with Don."

Ginny just stared at her with a confused look.

"Gin… I love Draco."

'_That wasn't suppose to come out! Damn you Hermione!_'

Hermione covered her mouth.

"You WHAT!"

"Uhh… heh…" was all that Hermione said with a weak smile.

"You do?"

Hermione looked away and whispered-

"Yea."

"And does he know this?"

"I told him last night, but he said that I should stay with Don or whatever."

"Ok…"

"Everything is just so screwed up!"

Ginny nodded, still looking confused.

* * *

Friday night came…

"Thank you!" she said into the microphone just as she was about to put her guitar down. Then she noticed a familiar blonde walk in the doors of the bar. She stayed on the stage and said-

"Ok, here is a song that is for someone who is really close to me…" she made eye contact with Draco, "and that I love very much, so here it is…"

(Shania- _Don't_)

She smiled at Draco and wiped a tear from her eye. She set her guitar down and ran off the stage into Draco's arms. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry…" Hermione breathed into his shoulder.

"Nothing is your fault… I'm the sorry one. I let you go."

She looked into his perfect, blue ocean eyes and smiled. He smiled back as he went in for a kiss. Hermione's head was spinning and she just flew out of this world… his kisses seem to have that effect on her. She missed that so much!

Suddenly the bar freaked into cheering and clapping. Draco and Hermione totally forgot about where they were. They pulled apart and stared at everyone clapping for them.

'_This was how my happy ending was suppose to go… and now it has!_'

* * *

Hermione and Draco went back to Draco's just to hang out (**or were they! Lol! Kidding!**) and Draco found a note on his front door.Take care of her for me… thanks 

"I know that writing," Hermione spoke. "That is from Don."

"He must have really cared for you…" Draco said.

"Yea…"

Silence.

"Race ya!" Draco said playfully opening the door.

Hermione laughed and ran inside after him.

* * *

**A/N- HA! It was a long chaper! So do you love me or do you love me? I didn't really give you choice! Now I need some REALLY BIG HELP! I need to find a way where Draco and Hermione are mad at each other but they are still living together and don't say anything with Don cuz he moved to Russia! Ok not really but he isn't in the picture anymore! So I just REALLY need an idea and DON'T WORRY I have a plan afterwards but I can't say cuz then you would know so I really, really, really, really, REALLY need an idea! Thanks everyone!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	8. Still Looking For Help

Men Don't Change Note!

Ok I know you are probably thinking that this is an update on the story and I'm sorry to say that it's not! I know you hate me now, thinking that I updated but I really didn't!

Ok I just want to say that your ideas were really great! So far I really like the AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES idea with the whole pic under the pillow… that is kind of the road that I want to go down but not totally what I'm looking for. Hermione and Draco are not yet married but I just need them to get mad at each other (without Harry or Ron's interferences) just enough so then to still be living under the same house. Again I would like to thank all of your ideas, but it is not what I'm looking for!

And I will update with the new chaper as soon as I find out what a good idea is!

Thanks!

Freya/dracosbaby07


	9. You Dont Bring me Flowers Anymore

Men Don't Change 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… which is sad cuz I want Draco _SO_ bad! But the Great JKR owns him. The artists own the songs and this chaper plot belongs to the idea of angelraine so… bummer for me!**

**Note- the song (you don't bring me flowers –Neil Diamond-) is a guy/girl song so Hermione is _italics_, Draco is bold, and when they both sing it is in underlined! AND I GIVE NEIL ALL THE CREDIT!**

**Note 2- there is a new song added to the list… HEY YOU GET TWO SONGS IN THIS CHAPER! Yes this will be a long one (that is why it took my so long to get it up!) so the song 'I Just Wannna Be Mad For A While' belongs to Terri Clark! Just also note that the whole song isn't going to be used cuz those parts don't fit with the story! AGAIN I GIVE HER CREDIT!**

**SUMMER IS HERE! FIESTA! (that is 'party' in Spanish!)**

**Anyway… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 8- You Don't Bring Me Flowers Anymore

Hermione and Draco have been dating for six months now. Draco feels that this is the perfect time to ask her.

"Hey, Mi?" Draco spoke when they were lying on the couch at Hermione's place.

"Hm?" she answered.

"You live… what? Six miles away from me, right?"

"Uh... yea, I think… why?"

"Well…" he hesitated.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Hermione asked him, sitting up.

"Bad mistake?" Draco winced.

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to!" she leaned down and kissed him. "Right now?"

"Sure," he smiled and looked around. Ton of stuff, mainly award and record labels, were everywhere.

Hermione got up and walked to her bedroom. Draco followed and saw her and saw her with a suitcase on her bed and she was hauling clothes from her closet to her suitcase with her wand.

"You still use magic?" Draco asked leaning on the doorway.

"Yea, but not often," she replied.

Draco and Hermione spent two days moving Hermione's stuff to Draco's house. When you were to walk through the front door at Draco's, all you would see are boxes.

* * *

Hermione and Draco have been living under the same house for four weeks.

Draco's life has changed a lot since he has been (again) with Hermione. He still can't forgive himself for what he did to her. He was just happy he had her back.

Hermione walked through the door with a smile across her face.

"Big news," she said. "I just sold the house!"

"And you have officially moved in!" Draco told her.

"And the past four weeks didn't count because…?"

"Because," Draco carried an empty box and threw it in a corner full of other empty boxes, "I have to take those out. Oh, because, I just unpacked the last box."

Hermione looked around, hoping to find her awards or some other stuff like that. Nothing. She saw a lot of her stuff like pictures and antiques but nothing that had anything to do with music.

"Draco… where's all my stuff?" she asked him.

"Uhh… yea," he looked around. "Your music stuff didn't quite "fit' in here."

"Then where is it?"

"Some place else."

"If you stuffed anything in the attic, I'm gonna snap!"

"Chill, Mi," Draco said. "I'm not that stupid to put your stuff there!"

"Then where is it?"

Draco smiled.

"Follow me."

Draco led her down the hallway and Hermione noticed something that wasn't there before.

"Draco, was that door always there?"

He just looked at her with a smile.

"Open it."

Still with a confused look, Hermione opened the door and gasped.

"Draco… what…?" she couldn't get the words out.

Inside was all of her music stuff; her awards were on shelves all over the room and hanging on walls; her guitars were lined neatly on a small stage in the corner on guitar stands; her piano was in another corner, and in the other corner was a small room for recordings.

"When did this happen?"

"Well, you have your tours and concerts and you were always at the studio so I had some free time and maybe if I made you a studio here, you could spend more time at home," Draco said, faking the disappointment in his tone.

"Draco…" she walked up to him and kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

Hermione decided to take Draco's advice. Her producer and manager are always over helping her with her new record.

"We are still at a problem," Hermione's manager, Scott Tyson, brought up.

"What's that?" her producer, Alex Jones, asked.

"We still need a guitarist."

"What are you talking about?" Alex said.

"Don said he quit, but he wouldn't tell me why," Scott continued.

"I have a good feeling why," Hermione spoke.

Alex and Scott both looked at her.

"Did he tell you?" Scott asked.

"Well no… but not the point, anyway," she said, "I think I can find a new guitarist."

"Really?" Scott and Alex asked at the same time.

"Yea, Draco."

"He plays?" Scott asked.

"Yea. He caught on quickly."

"Who taught him?" Alex spoke.

"Me."

"Well, he'll have to try out first, but will you talk to him?"

"Yep, I'll go ask him now."

She got up just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

While Hermione, Scott and Alex were in the studio, Draco was relaxing on the couch when suddenly the doorbell rang. Draco got up to answer it and he saw a face… _THE_ face… the face that ruined his life… Pansy Parkinson. She also had a small girl about the age of 7 with her.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"Draco, I really need to talk to you," she told him.

"We have nothing to talk about," he said as he shut the door in her face but she stopped him halfway.

"Draco, please," she glanced at the girl and back at Draco, "we _really_ need to talk."

Draco hesitated.

"This had better be short because if Hermione comes…" he was cut off.

"Hermione? As in _Mudblood_ Hermione Granger?"

Draco was about ready to pound her.

"Don't call her that!" he said through his teeth.

"She _lives_ here?"

"That's none of your business! Now tell me what you want and then get out!"

The little girl, by this time had backed against the door. Pansy turned and smiled at her.

"That's Amanda," Pansy spoke.

Draco shrugged.

"So?"

Pansy turned back to Draco.

"That's your daughter."

Draco almost fell over in shock.

"Yea, right! You expect me to believe that?" Now he was getting mad. "I haven't seen you since school. How do you know it's mine?"

"What do you mean how would I know I had her with you?" she looked insulted, especially since Draco referred to Amanda as 'it'.

"I've seen you back at school," Draco said.

"I am NOT a slut!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Draco… please," Pansy looked like she was gonna cry.

"How do you _know_ it's mine?" he repeated.

"Just before school was out, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't was to tell you because I was too scared."

"Yea, and you sure did make the right move by showing up on my door step seven years later with a child that you claim is mine! That," he nodded at Amanda, "is not mine!"

Draco looked more and more closely at the girl; he saw his eyes and his nose. Draco shook his head.

"That's not mine," he repeated.

Pansy wiped a tear from her face.

"Fine," she walked over to Amanda, took her hand and opened the door. "I'm sorry I bothered you," and she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Draco let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He turned and saw Hermione leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"Family reunion?" she spoke. Her tone was not happy.

"Hermione, I swear…" he stared.

"Thanks, Draco. Thanks a lot," she said. "So is this like the 'Malfoy Family rule'? To just screw with everyone you see?"

"Hermione, just listen…"

"I did! I heard everything!" and she turned to head back to the studio.

"What did he say?" Alex asked.

"He will think about it," she lied.

"Alright, I think that is it for today," Scott said, standing up. Hermione showed them to the door. Then she walked back into the living room but it was deserted.

'_What the fuck is that asshole thinking_?' Hermione thought as she grabbed a pillow and sobbed into it. '_There is a child out in this world with his blood… and some other girl's._' she sobbed harder.

Draco must have heard, because he came running into the room and saw Hermione clutching a pillow to her face. He walked over to her.

"Mi?"

She looked at him… she looked at him with a fiery expression.

"Mi, please."

She stood up.

"DON'T YOU 'MI PLEASE' ME!" she smacked him with all her might. "YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Hermione ran out of the room, out of the house, got in her car and drove to the Potters. On the way it started to rain. When she finally reached their house, Ginny ran out to greet her.

"Oh, Merlin, Mi," she hugged her.

"How do you even know what I'm going to say?" she asked.

"Draco just…"

'_Draco_.' The name echoed in her mind. She didn't want anything to do with that bastard. She got out of Ginny grip and punched her car window. Glass shattered everywhere, along with blood.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed with her mouth covered.

Harry came running outside. Hermione tried to get her hand out but the glass would make her hand feel worse.

"Mi, come on, it's ok," Harry said, helping her get her hand free. About after a minute or so in the pouring rain, her hand finally was free. Harry repaired the windows with his wand and then the three of them headed to the house.

Ginny lead Hermione to the bathroom and bandaged her hand. She also got her some dry clothes.

"Mi, you're welcomed to stay here as long as you like."

* * *

For the next several days, Hermione stayed at Harry's and Ginny's.

Draco, on the other hand, calls their house at least twice a day. He asks how Hermione is doing and if he knows when she will be home. Harry's answer is always the same:

"She hasn't said much and she hardly eats. And we don't know when she will go back."

'_I did it again!_' Draco thought as he lay in his bed. He turned on his side, hoping to find Hermione's face… nothing; just an empty space.

* * *

Then next morning, Draco woke up and found a note:I'm not here for you 

Of course it was from Hermione.

He got up and heard a song playing from the studio…

(Terry-_ I Just Wanna Be Mad For Awhile_)

He obviously knew that song was for him. Ok then, just let her chill out for a while and everything should be fine.

* * *

Two weeks… it has been TWO weeks and the only thing Hermione has said to Draco is 'phone' because he has gotten phone calls.

* * *

One night, Hermione was out of her studio, sitting in her chair and reading the book, Speak, and then Draco walked in the door. Hermione and Draco made eye contact for like a second, and then Draco broke it when he went to the bedroom.

'_Ok, girl_,' Hermione thought as she out her book down, _'you will not, I repeat you WILL NOT let that boy get away! You will not allow it! You will not let him go again! Pansy is a bitch! She is a slut who can die! But Draco… he is a whole different story_.' Hermione got up and looked at a picture of them together. She wiped a tear away from her eye. '_You love him_.'

_You don't bring me flowers  
You don't sing me love songs_  
**You hardly talk to me anymore**  
**When you come thru the door  
At the end of the day**

_I remember when  
You couldn't wait to love me  
Used to hate to leave me  
Now after lovin' me late at night_  
**When it's good for you  
And you're feelin' alright**  
_Well you just roll over  
And turn out the light  
And you don't bring me flowers anymore_

**It used to be so natural  
To talk about forever  
But "used to be's" don't count anymore  
They just lay on the floor  
'Til we sweep them away**

_And baby, I remember  
All the things you taught me_  
**I learned how to laugh  
And I learned how to cry  
**_Well I learned how to love  
And I learned how to lie_  
**Well you'd think I could learn  
How to tell you goodbye**  
_And you don't bring me flowers anymore_

Draco walked out of the bedroom and headed for the door. He saw Hermione wipe a tear from her eye, but he just walked out the door. Hermione ran to the window and watched him drive away.

Well you'd think I could learn  
how to tell you 'goodbye'  
**You don't say you need me**  
_You don't sing me love songs_  
You don't bring me flowers anymore

* * *

Hermione was out on the back porch, alone, watching the sunset. She heard the door open, but didn't bother turning around because she was crying. She just wiped some more tears from her face, when she heard:

"Hermione?"

Obviously it was Draco's voice. She turned and saw him and a bunch of pure red roses. Her eyes widen in confusion and amazement.

"For you," Draco said, handing her the bouquet of roses.

Automatically she reached out for the roses. The scent filled the air around them.

"Hermione, I know you hate me right now… and I don't blame you," Draco said. "You have every right. But I just want you to know that I want nothing to do with them. They mean nothing to me."

"So you are just gonna have that little girl live a life without her father?" Hermione finally said.

"Do you want me to go to them?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"I'm not gonna do that to you. I swore to myself that I would never let you go again! I don't want you to go through anymore pain, I promised myself that I would take care of you for the rest of your life and…"

"Draco?" Hermione said cutting him off.

"Huh?"

"Shut up!" and then she pulled him into a kiss. After about 3 minutes, they pulled away and Hermione had a huge smile across her face.

"And I swore that I would love you forever," Draco finished.

Hermione turned back to face the sunset and Draco came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested him chin on her shoulder.

'_Now is the perfect moment… please let her say yes!_' Draco thought as he slipped a hand in his pocket. He then pulled a small object out. He guided his hand down Hermione's arm and slipped the object on her finger. It was a ring. Hermione, shocked, looked down and she gasped. It was a sliver band with 5 small green and red diamonds in it.

"Will you marry me?" Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned to face Draco. He was smiling a small smile, but it was so cute.

'_Please say yes_,' he thought, '_please, please, please say yes_.'

* * *

**Well duh it was cute! I mean come on it is Draco Malfoy! The Slytherin God! Who couldn't love the guy?**

**And guess what! I think I will just torture you by saying… HA! THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPER! But not the story! Don't worry… I hope I can get the wedding up soon! Anyway this is 11 pages of writing or typing but my fingers are going to fall off! OOOOWWWW!**

**So… what do you think? PLEASE review!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	10. Meeting the Parents

Men Don't Change 9

**Disclaimer- this is sad… I own NOTHING! Expect the plot! That is mine! HAHAHA! I just screw with the characters' lives, emotions, thoughts, and everything… but they do belong to the Great and Wonderful and Awesome and Spiffy and Super and Creative and Thoughtful (nice intro?) J.K. ROWLING! –Claps and applauds- ha-ha! I also don't own the songs… I'd list the artists (again) but you can find that in chaper one!**

**Note- Haha… do you hate me? I don't blame you! I hate cliffhangers… but ONCE AGAIN I myself gave you one! I laugh at you! –Laughs- lol! Ok… so you are wondering on why I just keep on talking and not giving you the story… it is cuz I'm EVL! MUHAHAHAHAHA –evil laugh, sky darkens, thunder rolls, lighting strikes, DA, DA, DA, dramatic effect- hehe!**

**Hey I got a new reviewer! Cool! Welcome ****sever-case-of-insanity (I love your sn… reminds me of… ME!) And thank you everyone else that reviewed! You guys are AWESOME!**

**So… lets recap on what happened… oh yea… Draco has a daughter but not with Hermione, but with that slut (whom we don't like) Pansy Parkinson. Hmm… what else? Oh yea, Hermione ignored Draco for two weeks (and then a song was played), then Draco brought Hermione so flowers (which is kinda rubarb (rubarb translates to the word 'awkward') because the song was called 'you don't bring me flowers' and Draco DID bring her flowers… yea that was my note!) and then he 'popped the question' (and don't tell me that you don't know what 'the question' is!). so now we are waiting for Hermione to say yes… or no… -_waits for Hermione's answer_-… OH YEA! I have to make that up… hm… lets have her say 'no'… yea I know you all gasped! Haha! Ok… so now on to the story!

* * *

**

Chaper 9- Meeting the Parents

'_Please say yes_,' Draco kept thinking to himself. '_Please, please_!'

Hermione just looked the ring, then at Draco. He saw that she was one the verge of tears… happy tears though. A tear feel to her cheek and Draco wiped it away.

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

Draco has never been so happy in all his life.

He took her in his arms and held her tight.

(**A/N- who was right? Raise their hand!**)

The next day Draco, woke up, knowing that he was gonna see her face, but, no, just an empty space. He laid on his back.

'_It was a dream… it was a fucking dream_!' he thought. '_No use in getting out of bed now_.'

_CRASH_!

Draco bolted straight up.

"DAMN!" he heard a voice.

He tore out of the bed, sprinted quickly down the hall, into the kitchen to find Hermione, picking up some fallen food and a pan. Not knowing what to do, Draco just stood there. Hermione stood up, and threw the fallen objects in the sink, turned around and jumped when she saw Draco.

"AH!" she screamed, but then broke into a smile. "Hey sweetie."

'_IT WASN'T A DREAM_!' Draco could sing.

(**A/N- did I have you guys scared? Haha!**)

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Hermione asked Draco if they should go and tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Thinking that is was a good idea, he said yes._Ding-Dong_

Ginny answered the door and a smile spread across her face.

"Yay! You guys made up!"

She welcomed them inside. Harry and Ron were sitting in the living talking over a Quidditch match that was on the TV.

"THEY MADE UP!" Ginny cried. She was way too excited!

Harry and Ron looked up.

"Great!" they said.

Draco made himself at home by sitting next down, watching the game.

"So," Ginny lead Hermione into the kitchen.

"So what?" she asked.

"Spill, girl! Tell me everything! What happened?"

Hermione broke into a smile.

"He gave me flowers…" she sighed. "He was so sweet!"

"Awe… that's so cute."

"Yea… that and…" she paused. '_We should tell then together_.'

"And what!" Ginny was way to giddy and she was jumping up and down like a six-year-old. "What, what, what, what, WHAT?"

"Ginny, first, BREATHE! Second, I think it is something that Harry and Ron should hear too," Hermione informed her friend. This made Ginny drag Hermione into the living room where the Quidditch game was still on.

"OH, COME ON!" Ron shouted at the TV. "He could have scored!"

"No, he couldn't of," Harry said. "Russell was coming from in front of him, lower, and he could of stopped Jankinson in an instance."

"Yes, but too bad that Bloomsfelt just got the Snitch," Draco said.

"WHAT!" Ron said loudly. "When did that happen?"

"When you two were bickering."

"GUYS!" Ginny said, before there was a World War III in the Potter's house.

The three boys turned to her.

"Hermione has to tell me something, but she has to tell you guys too," Ginny said, "so listen so I can find out what it is."

Harry and Ron looked confused.

"Ok," Ginny turned to Hermione, "spill!"

Hermione looked at Draco to Ginny to the floor, then back at Draco.

"Some help, please," she said to him.

"Help?" Ron asked. He looked between Hermione and Draco.

Draco stood up and walked to Hermione. They both smiled.

"Uhh… you do you know that we are, like, your best friends here," Harry said, "Can we please be informed on what is going on."

"We're getting married," Draco said.

Silence.

"I KNEW IT!" Ron said suddenly which made everyone jump.

"About time!" Harry said.

"About time?" Hermione repeated.

"I mean, come on, it was only so obvious!" Harry pointed out. "Plus, Draco only has been talking about it for the first three weeks since you two were living together."

"True," Draco said.

Ginny was still silent.

"Gin, say something," Hermione said.

"Finally!" she said at once.

So they were all happy.

* * *

Then next day, Hermione told Draco that they should go tell her parents. Agreeing, he drove them to the Granger's. They walked up to the front door and Hermione knocked and entered with Draco behind her.

"Mom! Dad!" she called.

"Mi, what if they don't like me?" Draco whispered.

"That's ridicules!"

"But, what _if_?" he said with the emphases on 'if'.

"They won't!"

Just then Mrs. Granger came to greet them.

"Hermione, sweetie, how are you?" she said, taking Hermione into a hug.

"I'm great, Mom," Hermione said hugging her mother back.

"And who is this?" she said, eyeing Draco.

"Mom, this is my… fiancé, Draco," Hermione said.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I just hear the word 'fiancé'?" Mr. Granger said, walking into the room.

"Mom, Dad, Draco asked me to marry him," Hermione said, happily.

"And what happened to Don?" her dad asked, not looking so sure about Draco.

"Well, things didn't really work out for us, I guess we decided to go our own separate ways," Hermione said.

Silence.

"How about some tea?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Sure," Hermione nodded.

Hermione and Draco took a seat together on the couch.

"So…" Mr. Granger spoke up finally, "Draco… tell me a bit about yourself. What type of family do you come from?"

"Well…" he stuttered, "I come from a rich, pureblood, wizarding family, and…"

"_Wizarding_ family?" Mr. Granger interrupted, and Mrs. Granger just entered the room with a tray of tea.

"Yes, sir," Draco said, "the Malfoy family."

"Malfoy?" Hermione's mother said.

Draco nodded.

Her parents looked at each other, with concerned expressions.

"Hermione, dear, can I please see you in the kitchen?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione nodded and got up.

"Isn't this the boy who bullied you when you were in school?" Mrs. Granger whispered.

"Yes, but, Mom, he has changed," Hermione explained.

"How so?"

"Mom, in the war, he lost his father, and well… his father was a real ass to him so now Draco is free to do what he wants. His dad wanted him to become a Death Eater but Draco never wanted to. Plus, although he bullied me a lot, he said he always liked me."

They stayed for another hour and so talking about the wedding and where it will be held, when it will be held, who will be in it, and so on.

* * *

"Draco, I really don't think this is a good idea," Hermione said as she and Draco were walking to the Malfoy Manner to tell the news to Draco's mother.

"Why not, Mi?" Draco asked.

"Your family doesn't like… Mudbloods…"

"Mi! Don't say that!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea!"

"Ok, if anything starts to get out of hand, we will go, ok?"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco opened the door to the Malfoy Mannor.

"Mother?" he called out.

Instead of Mrs. Malfoy coming to the door, it was their house-elf, Cleepin.

"Young, Mr. Malfoy?" the house-elf said. "What is you doing here?"

"Where is my mother?" Draco asked him. "I need to see her."

"Yes, sir," Cleepin said, "I shall go and fetch Mistress Malfoy."

Draco led Hermione into the large living room that was filled with many squishy armchairs. Before Hermione and Draco had a chance to sit down, Mrs. Malfoy walked into the room. She stopped suddenly when she saw Hermione. Another awkward silence occurred, and then Mrs. Malfoy broke into a smile and went to Draco.

"Draco," she hugged him, "I haven't seen you in forever." She gave a small non-noticeable glare to Hermione over Draco's shoulder.

"I'm good, Mother," Draco said, "I'd like you to meet someone." He grabbed Hermione's hand and brought her forward. "Mother, this is my fiancé, Hermione."

"Fiancé?" his mother asked. "When did this happen?"

"Just two days ago," Draco told her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at Hermione's hand, to Hermione's face.

"Pleasure," came her response. "Draco, can I see you in the study, please?"

"Sure," Draco said and followed his mother into the next room.

It was just Hermione in the room now.

'_I told you Draco_,' she thought, '_I told you this was a bad idea, I told you twice_.'

"What are you thinking?" she heard Mrs. Malfoy say.

"I was thinking that I love her!" came Draco's voice.

"Draco, you are smarter than that! She is a Mudblood, and she…"

"So what? I love her none-the-less!"

"If your father was here-"

"Well, news flash, Mother, he isn't! And even if he was here, Hermione wouldn't be here!"

"Exactly, Draco," his mother said.

'_That's it_,' Hermione thought, as she made her way to the door.

"Where is Miss going?" Cleepin asked her.

"Away," she told him, "away from here!" and to that she walked out the door.

* * *

"I'm not going to argue about this, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Too late, we are!" he shouted at her.

"I will not stand being shouted at!"

"Mother, you can stop being a part of my life, but you can't stop me from loving Hermione."

"Well, well, well," Mrs. Malfoy said, walking to the window, "looks like your 'love' is now a runaway."

Draco ran to the window.

"Thanks, Mother," he glared at her. "Thanks a lot!" Then he quickly ran to and out the door and after Hermione.

"Hermione!" he called. "Hermione!"

Hermione stopped where she was. Draco caught up to her and he saw that she had been crying.

"Mi, what…"

"I heard."

"What?"

"She doesn't want me as part of the family," Hermione wiped away another tear.

"She just doesn't know you," Draco sad pulling her into a hug. "We can get through this, together."

* * *

**Ok I realized that some of those 'come backs' were really stupid (and I know that Kiki you are laughing at it!). anyway… I think the next chaper will be about the wedding… anyway… you know what to do! REVIEW!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	11. I Swear

Men Don't Change 10

**Disclaimer- I don't know the sings, or the characters… but I would mind owning Draco cuz that boy is drop dead sexy! MINE! Yea I wish!**

**Note- yay! More reviews! Thank you all!**

**Note 2- ok… I think either this chaper or the next one (if there is a next one, lets just see how this one ends!) will be the last one… but _REMEMBER_ this had a sequel to it! Actually there are three more stories after this one! So BE HAPPY! –Sings- Don't worry… be happy… don't worry… be happy!**

**Kiki- LOOFA CANNON!**

**Ok so… I'd say the list of random objects but that list will go on forever… lets just say… _holy monster bear_ and _cows_ and _bee_ _dance_ and _loofa_ _cannon_ and there we go! –rhubarb smile- Ok now you can read!

* * *

**

Chaper 10- I Swear

(**A/N- yes you get to hear it again… but be happy cuz I'm updating!**)

Many months of planning and many dollars spent later… the wedding night finally came.

Hermione was in her strapless, floor length, glittery wedding dress and Ginny was doing her hair. Ginny, of course, was the maid of honor, and she wore a midnight blue dress that was touching the floor.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked.

"No, Ginny, I'm only deeply breathing for my health!" Hermione responded. "Of course I'm nervous!"

_Knock_, _knock_, _knock_

Ginny went to go answer the door. It was Harry.

"Hey, I just came to see how you two are…" he paused, when he saw Hermione, "doing."

"We're good. How's the crowd?" Ginny asked.

"Large!" Harry laughed. "Mi, I never knew how many relatives you had… or Draco."

"How's Draco doing?" Hermione said.

"He's nervous, but who wouldn't be on their wedding day," Harry said. "I remember my own… I couldn't be still, I was pacing back and forth I almost made a mark on the floor. Yea, he's doing fine!"

"Way to go," Ginny said to herself, sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"Hermione?" a voice came from the door.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry all turned and saw Dumbledore, who was going to marry Hermione and Draco.

"We are ready for you," he smiled and walked back out.

"Oh, yea, I have to get going!" Harry said, running to the door.

"Yea, Mi, come on," Ginny said, walking out herself.

Hermione stood and faced the full-length mirror, sighed and hesitated.

"No going back now."

* * *

Draco was standing, nervously, next to Harry beside the alter, in the garden outside the church.

"Just relax, mate," Harry whispered to Draco.

Then she appeared; Hermione in her wedding dress and her huge bouquet of roses, with her father next to her. Draco stopped breathing for a couple seconds and Hermione made her way down the aisle and 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. Hermione looked left to right, smiling at everyone she saw.

"Who," Dumbledore said, "gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Hermione's father said. Then he walked her to Draco and then took his seat next to his own wife.

(**A/N- yea… I go to lots of weddings but mostly I baby-sit my cousins or my nephews at them so I don't really see much of them… so I will just skip some parts!**)

Hermione and Draco lit their candles and their song played…

(John- _I Swear_)

* * *

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione to be your lofty, wedded wife?" Dumbledore said.

Draco smiled and said:

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Ann Granger, take Draco to be your lofty, wedded husband?"

'_Ok, girl, this is it_!' she thought. She looked into Draco pure blue water eyes; he was still smiling at her.

"I… do," she finally said, with a smile.

"Draco, you may now…" Dumbledore started, but didn't bother finishing because Draco had already like jumped on her. Like Draco really needed his permission! Everyone clapped and everyone was happy! Draco and Hermione then walked down the aisle and Mrs. Granger stopped them at the end with a camera. Draco pulled Hermione close for the picture. Happy moment!

* * *

_Clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink_

That damn clinking against the glasses… AGAIN! So once again, Hermione and Draco stood up to lock lips. Cameras went off all around them.

"Slip her the tongue!" Harry and Ron shouted. Draco, obviously, heard because he pulled her closer to him. Everyone 'wooooo'ed.

DANCIN' TIME!

After everyone ate, Hermione and Draco were the first to hit the dance floor when their song played.

"Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too," she said, and they kissed.

* * *

**And that will conclude Chaper X of Story II! So review and… relax! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	12. Its All Coming Back To Me Now

Men Don't Change 11

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Note- I MISSED SOMETHING! –Imitates Sarah- OH NO! This really isn't anything big but I heard this song and I just HAD to use it! I was thinking of like having an alternate ending but I decided not to! So I HAVE to add this chaper in!**

**The song in here is called 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celin Dion.

* * *

**

Chaper 11- It's All Coming Back To Me Now

Hermione and Draco walked to the house after the wedding.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said, opening the door.

Hermione gasped. The living room was lit with candles and there were white rose pedals everywhere. The pedals cleared a path that led to the bedroom. Hermione smiled and grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Hermione pulled away and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Come on!" Hermione said, giggling.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Draco said, as the bedroom door was slammed.

(Celin- _It's All Coming Back To Me Now_)

Hermione has never felt any better in her whole life. She had Draco, and Draco had her… life was great.

* * *

**Ok… NOW we are done with this story! Now I will finish my OTHER story! And thanks again for everyone one who reviewed!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
